warriorsnextgenfandomcom-20200213-history
Logs/17/10/01
03:58:52 -!- WCNGBot has joined Special:Chat 03:58:57 heeere we go 03:59:05 time to test 03:59:09 EliteNinjaWarrior, all of my valid commands are: !leave, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !coin, !roll. (Confused? Learn regex!) 03:59:09 !commands 03:59:14 nice 03:59:24 !! good 03:59:29 oh, and wikilogs should work now also. still working on fixing messages 03:59:40 !logs 03:59:40 EliteNinjaWarrior: Logs can be seen here. 03:59:52 ok i still have to update 03:59:53 but w/eve 04:00:00 !updated 04:00:00 EliteNinjaWarrior: I haven't updated the logs since I joined here. There are currently ~12 lines in the log buffer. 04:00:15 !updatelogs 04:00:15 EliteNinjaWarrior: Logs are now updated. 04:00:46 -!- Fubsy has joined Special:Chat 04:01:06 weba fub 04:01:15 HOLY SHIT 04:01:20 http://warriorsnextgen.wikia.com/wiki/Logs/2017/October/01 IT WORKED 04:01:37 -!- Fubsy has joined Special:Chat 04:01:54 ayy 04:01:56 oh and wb fub 04:02:01 we have bot now 04:02:10 !!!!!!! 04:02:10 hi bot 04:02:14 thanks for FINALLY arriving 04:02:24 appreciating the effort 04:02:26 we love u 04:02:32 i mean, every time someone says something it gives an error now 04:02:37 but at least it works 04:02:45 at least it logs 04:02:45 !updatelogs 04:02:45 EliteNinjaWarrior: Logs are now updated. 04:03:43 but for now... game time 04:04:25 so ready 04:04:46 ayy 04:05:33 ok 04:05:41 http://warriorsnextgen.wikia.com/wiki/Logs/17/8/26 check bottom of this log, that's where we left of 04:05:43 *off 04:07:17 ok cool 04:07:26 OH COOl 04:07:30 we left off with fluffy angst 04:07:31 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 04:07:32 my cup of tea 04:07:41 i assume that I follow up now 04:07:59 yeah, p sure both of you were supposed to reply when we split off 04:08:29 as usual, ask questions about the scene whenever, act however you want and i'll do the roll/check for it 04:10:56 "StarClan- I'm just glad you're alright,.I can't stay, though. My clan is beginning to become suspicious," Cypresspaw hurriedly informed her. "My mentor told me there was.." He paused at the realization. "..A traitor. Wrenpaw, you didn't- Did you?" 04:11:15 mmk 04:11:47 She shifted her eyes to the ground, looking guilty. "Sorry...I just...didn't really have a choice." She muttered. 04:12:26 FUCK just when we get started 04:12:43 gghghghg 04:12:46 ughughugh i have to go 04:12:50 ACk 04:12:52 sorry guys ;; 04:12:58 aww, really? 04:13:15 maybe we can do more tomorrow, I guess we just got started too late 04:13:33 fuck my bad timing 04:13:34 yeah. that's kinda my fault too, sorry for the stuff w/ the bot 04:13:44 we should've started earlier 04:13:57 it's alrighttt 04:13:59 but it's ok, we can totally do it tomorrow when i get home if you guys want! 04:14:04 no worries man, glad we got that put of the way now 04:14:09 sure!! 04:14:10 we can even start at 1 pm PST/MST 04:14:26 just msg me when you guys hop on 04:14:33 might be a little late to that 04:14:40 got a roleplay plot for POES around that time 04:14:44 yeah 04:14:47 ah, ok 04:14:55 I'm sure we'll figure something out 04:14:57 also tomorrow 04:14:57 when will you be free tomorrow? 04:15:00 is revamps day (^: 04:15:05 (^::^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^^:^:^:^^: 04:15:08 .....oh 04:15:32 rip ajcw staff 04:15:38 yeah, rip 04:15:40 but anyway I should be free all day 04:15:42 but it's ok 04:15:45 we can just 04:15:54 eh 04:16:12 i'll be available most of this week also, including monday and tuesday 04:16:16 unless we go to church 04:16:17 gross church 04:16:22 yuck 04:16:25 ew 04:16:35 I'm pretty much free any time 04:16:44 also !! 04:16:53 i have school off thursday and friday for a state thing 04:16:55 so im free both those days 04:17:01 nice! 04:17:04 how about we just 04:17:06 lucky 04:17:17 ditch the 'saturdays only' thing for a little while 04:17:22 sounds good 04:17:23 and try to get more play in during this upcoming week 04:17:27 yeah 04:17:47 message me whenever, I'll try and make some time 04:17:56 anyways, night guys!! 04:18:03 ok! night, sleep well 04:18:14 cya tomorrow afternoon sometime and hoping the rest of the week also 04:18:52 yep, get some rest ! 04:19:09 gnnn! sweet dreams 04:19:23 -!- Apricate has left Special:Chat 04:19:45 !updatelogs 04:19:45 EliteNinjaWarrior: Logs are now updated. 04:20:32 :o) 04:20:39 !updatelogs 04:20:39 EliteNinjaWarrior: Logs are now updated. 04:41:39 -!- WCNGBot was kicked from Special:Chat by EliteNinjaWarrior 18:46:30 -!- WCNGBot has joined Special:Chat 18:46:48 ok there we go 18:46:53 hopefully a friend 18:47:03 i'm gonna do a little troubleshooting and bug fixing on bot, bc these errors are worrying 18:47:21 alright man 18:47:45 (y) hopefully they'll be done before fub finishes dealing w/ revamps and poes 18:48:10 (okay) we have time now anyways!! 18:48:25 (ok) (ok) right on my man 18:53:18 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 18:53:52 !commands 18:53:52 EliteNinjaWarrior, all of my valid commands are: !leave, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !coin, !roll. (Confused? Learn regex!) 18:54:02 !updatelogs 18:54:02 EliteNinjaWarrior: Logs are now updated. 18:54:10 -!- WCNGBot was kicked from Special:Chat by EliteNinjaWarrior 18:57:44 -!- WCNGBot has joined Special:Chat 18:57:57 !commands 18:57:57 EliteNinjaWarrior, all of my valid commands are: !leave, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !seenon, !seenoff, !mail (^+) (.+), !burn (.*), !read (.*), !seen (.*), !mailon, !mailoff, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !coin, !roll. (Confused? Learn regex!) 18:58:02 -!- Apricate has left Special:Chat 18:58:08 !mailon 18:58:08 Mail is now enabled. 18:58:11 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 18:58:16 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 18:58:18 Okay EliteNinjaWarrior, your letter to fubsy has been sent! They'll read your message the next time I see them. 18:58:18 !mail fubsy ;) lolol 18:59:05 Currently, all my plugins are as follows: Chatbot::Admin, SeenTell, BanNotify, Chatbot::DiskLog, WikiLog, Chatbot::Coin, Chatbot::Dice 18:59:05 !plugins 18:59:12 :// 18:59:37 !seen fubsy 18:59:47 o right 18:59:49 !seenon 18:59:49 Okay EliteNinjaWarrior, !seen is nowenabled. 18:59:53 !seen fubsy 18:59:53 Hey EliteNinjaWarrior! I last saw fubsy 9 weeks, 4 days, 12 hours, 42 minutes and 55 seconds ago. 19:00:13 ???? 19:00:17 oh yikes 19:00:34 classic case of amnesia :S 19:00:41 you tried, bot 19:00:56 bot's memory is just like mine at this point 19:00:59 absolute shit 19:01:24 same 19:02:49 hey grace 19:02:53 no hard feelings ok? 19:03:12 -!- Apricate has left Special:Chat 19:03:22 -!- Apricate was banned from Special:Chat by EliteNinjaWarrior 19:03:49 :o) im sorry 19:03:53 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 19:04:04 stinky 19:04:36 i wanted to test a feature but idk if it worked 19:04:48 probably worked 19:05:07 gonna check thou 19:05:39 ok, it didn't 19:05:49 i have to relocate the page it's supposed to be on :// 19:06:17 wait 1 more thing to check 19:06:17 rip 19:06:41 nope :( 19:07:00 double rip 19:07:42 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 19:07:47 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 19:10:53 !updatelogs 19:10:53 Logs are now updated. 19:11:52 -!- WCNGBot was kicked from Special:Chat by EliteNinjaWarrior 19:12:15 -!- WCNGBot has joined Special:Chat 19:13:27 might accidentally exit (mobile is weird) but im still here!! 19:13:38 ok! that's fine 19:13:43 -!- Apricate has left Special:Chat 19:13:45 mobile is p weird 19:14:00 !commands 19:14:16 !plugins 19:14:16 Currently, all my plugins are as follows: Admin, SeenTell, BanNotify, DiskLog, WikiLog, Coin, Dice 19:14:52 hmmm 19:14:54 ok 19:15:55 !updated 19:15:55 I haven't updated the logs since I joined here. There are currently ~10 lines in the log buffer. 19:16:10 !updatelogs 19:16:10 Logs are now updated. 19:16:15 yay, thx 19:16:21 o oops right 19:16:27 !updatelogs 19:16:27 Logs are now updated. 19:16:35 -!- WCNGBot was kicked from Special:Chat by EliteNinjaWarrior 19:17:08 -!- WCNGBot has joined Special:Chat 19:17:17 ehh 19:19:12 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 19:21:33 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 19:22:14 -!- Apricate has left Special:Chat 19:24:17 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 19:27:44 -!- Apricate has left Special:Chat 19:35:05 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 19:35:11 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 19:35:52 -!- Apricate has left Special:Chat 19:46:21 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 19:46:27 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 19:47:17 -!- Apricate has left Special:Chat 19:47:45 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 19:49:21 -!- Apricate has left Special:Chat 19:50:50 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 19:55:25 -!- Apricate has left Special:Chat 20:01:32 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 20:02:34 -!- Apricate has left Special:Chat 20:11:29 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 20:12:10 -!- Apricate has left Special:Chat 20:19:58 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 20:20:04 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 20:20:55 -!- Apricate has left Special:Chat 20:23:10 -!- WCNGBot has joined Special:Chat 20:30:36 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 20:31:28 -!- Apricate has left Special:Chat 20:32:25 !updatelogs 20:32:25 Logs are now updated. 20:43:10 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 20:44:34 -!- Apricate has left Special:Chat 20:45:54 :( 20:54:55 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 20:55:04 whoops 20:55:21 'sokay 20:59:47 -!- Apricate has left Special:Chat 21:00:30 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 21:01:50 -!- Apricate has left Special:Chat 21:31:25 -!- Apricate has joined Special:Chat 21:32:17 -!- Apricate has left Special:Chat 21:43:22 -!- WCNGBot has joined Special:Chat 21:43:59 !updatelogs 21:43:59 Logs are now updated. 21:44:13 !updatelogs 21:44:13 Logs are now updated. 21:44:26 -!- WCNGBot was kicked from Special:Chat by EliteNinjaWarrior 2017 10 01